


Unexpected

by sidium



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Schmoop, Sexual Content, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-09
Updated: 2012-04-09
Packaged: 2017-11-03 09:01:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/379623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidium/pseuds/sidium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes the unexpected things in life are the best.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected

Sam had somehow figured that sex with Dean for the first time would be, well, a little like Dean himself. Pushy, impatient, aggressive. He expected Dean to be rough, to know exactly what he wanted and tell Sam as much in his bossy older-brother tone. He expected filthy words, hands gliding over heated sweat-slicked skin and the fucking to be downright brutal. After that, well... he hadn't thought it out in much more detail than that, really. Apparently that's enough detail when you're jacking yourself off in the shower. 

What he didn't expect was this. He didn't expect soft, slow kisses that left him breathless; soft gasps of air shared between mouths. He didn't expect those same lips to trail winding paths across his skin, occasionally stopping, leaving red marks behind. He didn't expect to feel rough, calloused hands caressing, practically fucking petting the inside of his thighs and his hips or to hear soft words of love and adoration fall from Dean's lips telling him how beautiful he was, how much Dean loved him, needed him. He didn't expect Dean to push Sam down softly, hands conveying the message to just lie back and let Dean do what he wanted. 

He didn't expect Dean to take his time, to go slow, gentle, and be so fucking careful with Sam, slick fingers sliding in, gradual, patient; waiting for Sam's nod or moan before continuing; never assuming to know or pushing ahead. He didn't expect Dean to press kisses to his eyelids as Dean pressed himself into Sam's body for the first time. Sam didn't expect Dean to whisper his name like a holy litany, some kind of sacred chant as he rolled his hips into Sam and made Sam gasp. 

He didn't expect Dean to press open-mouthed kisses against his neck as Dean came or for Dean to lick slow lines along Sam's collarbone as Sam came. He didn't expect Dean to shush Sam softly, quieting Sam's groans as he pulled out or for Dean to disappear for a moment, only to come back with a warm cloth, cleaning them both up with smooth, careful strokes. He didn't expect Dean to be so close afterwards, either; to feel Dean press himself alongside Sam, running his hand through Sam's hair; or to feel Dean's warm breath across his skin as they came down from their sensory high. Sam certainly didn't expect to feel so fucking exposed or so goddamn completely and utterly _loved_. Almost fucking worshipped. It was an almost daunting feeling. And somehow he didn't expect to feel his love for Dean flow almost tangibly through his veins, sparks at every touch that made his chest feel tight. As though his heart couldn't handle the sudden overload of emotion. His breath catching as he pulled Dean a little tighter.

It was new. And it was amazing. It was a side of Dean he never knew existed, and he wondered if this was the same side all of the girls over the years saw, or if this was something just for him. He knew it really didn't matter. Dean was his now, he'd be the only one to ever see it from now on anyway, but he still wondered. He also knew that as much as he could mock Dean, every jibe he could make about Dean being a girl, about how soft and slow he's been; he never would. Dean trusted Sam enough to show him this new side, to let Sam see him so different; and that trust meant more to Sam than anything else in the world possibly could. 

It was just unexpected.


End file.
